De Itachan a Italia
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: - Austria-san acaso usted no lo sabia?-... hay cosas que se descubren y cambian...- Italia…Tio Francis quiere verte! – pero otras simplemente se mantienen siempre igual.


_jujujuju Minna ! Kaoru desu volviendo tras 2 o 3 semanas de inactividad xDDDD como sea... este fic lo tenia escrito en una libretita asi too rancio y eran como 5 puntos no mas... y como estamos en feriado largo tome la libreta y comence a escribir nuevamente :D eso si... hay que tener encuenta que esta echo con un lapiz made in germany si... asi es... no es made in China (por alguna razon me senti feliz) ok... sin mas los dejo... leed! _

* * *

de ita-chan a Italia•••

○ Advertencia: Spoiler de capítulos. si no has terminado la serie, seguramente habrán cosas que no entenderás.

Desde aquel día en que Austria y Hungría habían escuchando a Italia cantar "marukaite chikyuu" para luego escuchar como a este le cambiaba la voz, muchas cosas cambiaron para Feliciano Vargas.

• Antes Feliciano disfrutaba vistiendo su traje de sirvienta (se imaginan hubiese colocado feliciano era feliz…) ahora era obligado por Austria a usar unos elegantes trajes de diseño a los que debía acostumbrarse.

• Antes ita-chan podía bañarse con Hungría y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a la castaña; ahora Austria le había prohibido (bajo amenaza de invasión) que esto volviera a suceder (celoso ¬¬ k9)

• Antes todo el mundo solía comentar lo lindo y tierno que era ita-chan, resaltado sus cualidades (?)ahora solo se limitaban a decirle tonto.

• Antes la dieta de de Italia era muy variada y libre de pasta (cortesía de la casa de Austria) ahora… bueno ya saben… pasta.(algo de tomate? Puede ser)

• Antes Feliciano siempre andaba cantando por todos lados… pero eso sigue igual D: aaah! Pero ahora todos lo ven como algo molesto (véase doitsu's song xD)

• Se había vuelto más parecido a su abuelo roma (quiero decir… no en lo fuerte ni increíblemente maravilloso… si no… en las otras cosas)

• Ahora ya no traía un delantal blanco… traía una bandera blanca (y por montones… hasta le regalo una a Alemania :D)

• Antes no participaba en conflicto militares ni alianzas (lo de SIR no cuenta ¬¬) ahora había vuelto a su casa y había tenido una desastrosa participación tanto en la primera como la segunda WW.

• Antes no se tomaba mucho en cuenta la opinión de ita-chan, en cambio ahora… bueno, pasta cuenta como opinión verdad?

• Antes no se veían mucho con su hermano romano porque habían sido conquistado por partes diferentes (mas bien influenciados pero bue…) ahora tenían tiempo para pasar juntos (por la alianza o no? D:) y dormir

• Su seiyu cambio (que saen de comentario ovios ¬¬) y posteriormente grabo un cd con su tema let's boil hot water xD

•Sus motivaciones para correr, escapar, llorar, etc ahora son mas variadas.

• "Tío" Francis no insistía tanto en verlo… a no… corroboro la información, eso continua igual (pobre u-u)

• Ya no estaba en batalla constante para saber si se quedaba con Austria o con España (pero eso es otra cosa, boss España se acostumbro a chibi romano )

• Ya no solo era encerrado en una habitación (sin cena u-u) por Austria ahora eso iba desde ser enviado en cajas con la inscripción de FUCK hasta ser pateado por Alemania devuelta a su país. (deveria hacer una demanda por agresiones y degradación ¬¬ xD)

• Ya no se ponía orejitas de gato junto con SIR, ahora era el perro de los aliados (pero mas tarde fue abandonado por exigente xD)

• Antes era acosado por Francia y SIR, ahora… bueno… SIR no esta pero varias personas se encargan de ocupar su lugar XD

• Tal vez ya no tuviera a sacro imperio romano pero ahora tenia a Alemania.

* * *

_the E.N.D (a lo mas plagio de The black eyed peas xD) como sea_

_L.E.A (este es mio original ! "by kaoru") espero que les haya gustado porque a mi no :D xDD como sea como mi mente se chingo temprano no se me ocurrieron mas puntos , pero si junto suficientes tal vez haya continuacion :B _

_juntare varias reflexiones hetaliosas y vere si hago algo, me inspiran las frases de feisbuk (?) esas de frases diarias "has visto mucho hetalia cuando..." las habia leido foreando por ahi y q cuando vi que aparecieron en esa cosa quede como OMG! hetalia! OMG! hidekaz-sama dominara el mundo (?) (no encerio yo lo se D: )... bueno que le vaya bonito y gracias por leer mis estupideses :B ... consultas y sugerencias al fono gay ! 75536556 a no... me equivoque ... consultas o sugerencias deja tu review ! ;D _


End file.
